The invention relates to an apparatus for producing an aerosol.
The invention is concerned with the problem of creating an apparatus, which is constructed simply, has a high output and produces a particularly homogeneous aerosol.
The inventive apparatus, which is intended particularly for producing sterilizing and disinfecting aerosols, as used, for example, for the sterilization of packaging means, such as bottles, has a high output and produces a particularly homogeneous aerosol, which is free of droplets. If it exists, for example, of sterile air and peroxide, it has a high sterilizing and disinfecting power.
Further details and effects arise out of the following description and the drawing, in which diagrammatic examples of the inventive aerosol generator are illustrated.